


Heartbroken

by Improbabilityy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little sad though, F/M, I swear it’s actually cool, but doesn’t end well, i had to do something for this ship, im so fucked up, its literally 2am and im sad, thats kinda a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: Tiny poem about the relationship between Petyr and Sansa.(Actually just my feelings about this desperate ship)
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made this because I felt bad and this is my first ship ever. I needed to do something to ya know like... to burry the whole thing.
> 
> Now that’s sort of a poem but I’m not fucking Shakespeare or Percy Bysshe Shelley so don’t expect too much of this mate

At first, it was just about the game of thrones.

He had that tendency to see people like they were pawns.

And he once swore he would not give his heart anymore.

That’s the first lesson he had learn, life is not a sweet song and hopes often burn.

Because she only dreamt about knights and love since very long,

He told her once that life wasn’t a sweet song.

She learned it the hard way when the head of her father fell on a dim light day.

In King’s Landing, she was only a bird in a golden cage.

Then to save her, he asked the queen if they could get engaged.

But once again, he had been mocked, and despite his fortune and power, he’d been fucked.

He promised he would take her home, and it was only after a kiss under the snow she would dream again of her lost kingdom.

That’s when he knew he had been falling in love with a redheaded girl in the course of winter. But he still didn’t know the person who would end his life was her.

He said it’s only her that he wanted his picture with on the iron throne.

But the woman wasn’t a little girl anymore and she pushed him back without a frown.

He didn’t care about the game no more, he only wanted his heart to score.

But her sister came back from her dreadful journey and told her the full story.

It’s with no remorse she knew she had to kill him wickedly.

Even if you apologize and love dearly, you cannot force someone to love you fully.

That’s the second lesson he had learned, but that’s the first that had him broken.

He had been killed on a winter day where the sun lacked,

But the only thing he cared was that the woman he loved didn’t even looked back.


End file.
